


Territory

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is territorial. Dean is annoyed.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/gifts).



"God, Sam, you're such a freak," Dean mutters, toweling his hair dry as he steps out of the bathroom—Sam can only presume his brother has caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Sam quirks an eyebrow instead of responding and flips to the second page of obituaries.

"No," says Dean, tossing the towel away and digging through his duffel for clothes. "Not a freak. I'm pretty sure the word I'm looking for is 'animal'."

"I'm an _animal_ now?" Sam asks, incredulous. He watches Dean—blatant and appreciative—as Dean fastens his jeans and drags a clean, faded t-shirt over his head.

"You got a better word?" Dean asks, and when he finally turns around the breath catches right in Sam's throat at the sight. He had expected Dean's clothes to hide the evidence of last night completely, to leave him wondering if he had imagined the whole messy, beautiful, unexpected thing. He wasn't expecting the trail of bruises—bitten and sucked straight into Dean's skin—to stretch so far above the collar of his brother's shirt.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Sam points out, turned on again and not repentant in the slightest.

"Yeah, well. Last night I wasn't thinking about how I have to go out in public like this."

"I think it's a good color on you." Sam grins smugly.

"Screw you," Dean growls, but there's minimal heat in it. "Couldn't you have found a more discreet way to mark your territory?"

"That would kind of defeat the purpose," Sam points out, but he's focusing on the feral thrill that runs through him at the thought of Dean as _his_ territory, and he stands before he even realizes he wants to move. Dean gives way but doesn't flinch as Sam corners him and backs him into the wall, and the look on his brother's face is pure, defiant challenge.

"Anyway," Sam murmurs, as if he's just picking up an unfinished thought. "I think you like it."

Dean's expression holds stubbornly steady—which is impressive, sure, but Sam's got other ideas. Ideas that involve a look that's a little less stubborn and a little more dazed, and he kisses Dean hard between one breath and the next. He licks into his brother's mouth like he owns it, and Dean goes instantly boneless and compliant against him.

Sam only stops kissing him to suck at a pale patch of skin along Dean's throat, just above the highest bruise. He sucks to mark, to add to the collection, and feels his blood race at the breathy " _Fuck_ , Sammy" it earns him.

"There," says Sam when he finally pulls away, admiring his work and taking a full step back while Dean is still dazed and disconnected. "That's much better."


End file.
